


Wait... Are you what?

by Anna_Hideyuki09



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hideyuki09/pseuds/Anna_Hideyuki09
Summary: "- What a beautiful sight - says Kerry as he draws the curves of the mercenary's abdomen with his own hands. He keeps light bites on his lower lips, trying to control his crazy desire for that man in front of him.- You like to tease me, don't you? - V says as he takes off Kerry's shirt. The difference is that V made a point of removing the piece slowly while kissing each piece that was being exposed of the rockerboy's body.His cybernetics followed from Kerry's abdomen to his chest, where he had the centerpiece that connected to his neck. The older man's lust was mixed with the golden glow of his implanted parts, that V insisted on biting or licking the surrounding areas as an opportunity to mark territory. "
Relationships: Claire Russell/V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V, kerry - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Wait... Are you what?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone can understand. My native language is not English, so there are probably some errors in the text, but I hope you like it anyway !! :))
> 
> if you can say what you think I will be very pleased ❤❤
> 
> (i'm fixing the error sometimes, so don't mind me)

Kerry was watching some Sitcoms of doubtful quality as usual, while relax with his favorite drink lying on his couch. He had been drinking for hours, and yet he never took a break.

"Maybe that way I'll have some courage to call V." He thought as he let out a slight sigh.

The mercenary and the rockerboy were very close friends, and even though they felt that there was a sexual tension in the middle, neither of them moved forward. It was hard for Kerry to admit, but he was in love with the young man.

Perhaps this is the first time that the rockerboy has fallen in love without even opening his legs.

\- Ugh ... I'm so old for these things. How ridiculous - And then he overturns another glass, dropping his sobriety even more.

\----------------------------------

V was on the Afterlife, after a long day playing cat and mouse with cyberpsychotics. The booming sound of the background music was lightly stunning him, but he pretended to ignore it. He was visibly exhausted.

\- Long day, V? - Claire said as she cleaned the counter, next to the mercenary.

\- Hmpf. Please don't remind me, I'm dead - V says while stroking the frown with two fingers, trying to relax the area.

\- You need something to relax?

\- Of course. Give me a shot of Silverhand.

"Yes! This is a good one. ”

Johnny appears leaning close to where the bottle was exposed. He looks super proud of V's order.

“How does it feel to taste my drink? Fucking awesome, right? ”

“Johnny, no fun please. I'm tired and you know it. ”

"Humpf, and I'm the grouchy. Go to Jig Jig Street and relieve your fucking stress with a Joy Toy. Or you can go after Kerry, since you love to wag your tail around him so much.”

"Really, did you put Kerry in the middle?" V pauses and realizes the perfect opportunity to make fun of his digital friend's face.

"Wait a minute ... Are you jealous, Johnny? Wow ... I never thought you were the possessive type."

Johnny retaliates with a big middle finger towards the mercenary and disappears. V rolls his eyes.

\- Here you go, V.

Claire puts a drink glass in front of him. V is about to grab the drink when he suddenly receives a call. It's Kerry.

"I bet it's your beloved owner." Johnny speaks in a somewhat sarcastic tone, but without appearing in V's vision.

"Why is he calling me so late at night?" V thought, and without hesitation he answer the call.

\- Kerry? -His voice sounded a little worried.

\- Hmm. Hey, V.

\- Are you okay?

\- 'Course! I ... Hmm ... Are you busy? If you are, then you don't nee-

V quickly interrupts - No more. I finished a gig and now I'm drinking.

\- What a coincidence! I'm doing the same thing. How about we drink together? Just to catch up.

The mercenary then snorts a smile and scratches the back of his neck, trying to calm himself.

-How could I refuse? I'll be there in a few minutes.

\- Perfect! I'm waiting for you.

And so the call ends. V quickly drinks the rest of the drink he had ordered not long ago, says goodbye to Claire and heads towards the Afterlife's door.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Johnny digitally teleports to the top of the stairs where's the bar exit.

“Kerry is calling you because he wants to fuck someone, and nothing more. You are just going to be a Joy Toy to him. ”

"And why you think that way?"

“V, my prince. I've known Kerry for 50 years. He already tried to fuck me and it didn't work. Now he goes after you, because of your little piece of Silverhand. ”

V approaches his car, opens the driver's door and starts the engine. Johnny appears in the passenger seat.

\- Correction: You met Kerry 50 years ago. he has changed and you are not the center of the world. Now get out and don't fill me.

"You know you're talking out loud, don't you?"

\- I know, you asshole.

Johnny finally disappears, leaving V alone all the way to the old rockerboy's Villa.

\------------------------------------

Kerry had disconnected the call, screaming inside for having managed such a thing to bring in the Young Mercenary. The reality is that he had been staring at the phone for a few minutes, because not even the drink gave him enough courage to make the call on the first attempt.

He goes up the stairs and approaches his Jukebox, adding an ambient sound, to give a more cozy atmosphere. Kerry didn't know exactly where V was, but since he was coming in high speed he might already be close.

"I'm feeling in my teens again." Kerry thought - In fact, it had been a while since Kerry had fallen in love with anyone, because he lived locked up in his mansion - Then he barely couldn't wait for that person to arrive.

After a few minutes, a car engine brought the pertinent silence out of Kerry's residence. V parked his nomad car next to the golden Aerondight that belonged to the old rockerboy and then headed for the door. The intercom did not need to be touched, since the doors were always open - only for the mercenary.

\- Ker ?! - V speaks rather loudly while his voice echoed in that messy mansion. Only the sound of the slightly muffled music was in the air. A voice then breaks the echo.

\- Walk up the stairs!

V then went upstairs to find Kerry sitting on his curved golden sofa. He had two glasses in his hands, showing that he already knew about the mercenary's presence.

\- Here, this is for you.

The young man goes towards the rockerboy, taking the glass in his hands and sitting right next to him. The distance between the two bodies was almost imperceptible, leaving warm areas through the light touches of their skins. V looked penetratingly into Kerry's cybernetic blue eyes and decided to bring up a subject.

\- I didn't know you stayed up that late.

\- Há! Two in the morning is nothing compared to the time I spent composing.

\- And are you composing recently? - V says as he decides to take the drink to his mouth.

-Well… Hm… Actually, yes.

Kerry looked away from the young mercenary, to avoid further feelings bubbling up in his stomach. Then he scratches the back of the neck.

\- There are some things that have been inspiring me lately.

The rockerboy then decides to look again at V who is motionless, just listening to what he has to say. His gray eyes penetrated him even deeper, which made Kerry goosebumps. V then decides to break the silence, without taking his eyes off the man ahead.

\- And what kind of thing would that be?

Kerry freezes. He doesn't know much how to answer without saying something like "you and my feelings". The only thing he can do is look at his reflection in the liquid inside the glass. When he has an answer, V speaks first.

\- Is Johnny inspiring you?

Kerry jumps, surprised by this type of question. His look expresses confusion.

\- Where did you get that from?

\- Did I get it right then? Huh, I didn't think that the answer would be that easy.

V looks away from Kerry, leaning fully on the couch. He spins the drink in a hurry, finishing it in less than a few seconds. After placing the glass on the coffee table, he puts both hands on his knees, rubbing lightly while an awkward silence prevailed in the room.

Kerry was totally speechless. He didn't expect V's answer to be about Johnny and how visibly he would be that furious. After the comment said, he didn't even dare take a look at the rockerboy's direction, causing the older man a conflict with himself for not being able to express.

\- V…

\- Hmpf. Do you want me to give him the control?

\- What? No! V, listen to me. I-

\- Well, Johnny warned me that you just wanted to see him - V says as his smile shows a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

-V, Please, can you hear me?

\- I think I better go ho-

Out of desperation, Kerry raises his two hands towards V, holding his cheeks and turning his face to stare at his, in an attempt to get him to pay attention to what he has to say.

\- Fuck, V. listen to me! I don't care about that shitty Johnny, we both know what he did to me and I was always clear about it, but - Kerry smoothly strokes V's cheekbones, who was visibly surprised by all that - Fuck, you are my inspiration, V! You always listened to me and were there when I needed it most… Damn, I'm not good talking about this shit, but in the short time, you-

Without saying anything else, V just shut him up with a fierce kiss. The heat rushing through their bodies desperate for that moment rose higher and higher like a wave of desire.

Kerry detaches himself from that kiss and rests his forehead against V's, as a pause to catch his breath of so much passion.

\- I didn't know you could be that wild - Kerry says as he lets on a huge smile.

\- Well, I have my secrets.

Kerry puts his hands through V's black hair, gently smoothing every strand he can feel. The mercenary pulls him again for a kiss - but this time is very passionate - while his idle hands explored the older man's body inside his shirt.

Through his wet kisses, Kerry made slight indecent moans because of V's naughty hands. He pushes the mercenary, making the younger man to walk away unexpectedly. Guiding the other man body to the back of the sofa, his hands were resting on V's perfectly sculpted shoulders. With that done, the rockerboy crosses one of his legs over him, sitting on his lap.

Kerry's audacious hands desperately removed the shirt that the younger man was wearing at the moment, revealing his shaped body full of tattoos. And still had the main part: scars. Kerry found it exciting how many scars V were on his body because of his work, in addition to the one on his face.

\- What a beautiful sight - says Kerry as he draws the curves of the mercenary's abdomen with his own hands. He keeps light bites on his lower lips, trying to control his crazy desire for that man in front of him.

\- You like to tease me, don't you? - V says as he takes off Kerry's shirt. The difference is that V made a point of removing the piece slowly while kissing each part that was being exposed of the rockerboy's body.

His cybernetics followed from Kerry's abdomen to his chest, where he had the centerpiece that connected to his neck. The older man's lust was mixed with the golden glow of his implanted parts, that V insisted on biting or licking the surrounding areas as an opportunity to mark territory.

\- Fuck, V…

"I can't believe you're doing this, V. Are you that easy?" Johnny materializes behind Kerry, sitting on the sofa that faced what they were committing such obscene acts.

V does not make eye contact with him, but he could see the blurred digital silhouette of his field of view. Then he just ignores him.

“Huh, that's right, ignore me. After sleeping with him and being dropped, don't cry on Uncle Johnny's shoulder. ”

In order to not to be distracted at such an important moment by the questionable words of the digital ghost, V holds Kerry's hip firmly, forcing his parts to rub against him. Realizing V's attitude, the rockerboy stimulated the place with quick movements over the region, feeling something grow.

"This is fucking hot," Kerry says breathlessly as he throws his head back, closing his eyes.

V unexpectedly grabs the old rockerboy by the legs, adjusting him and getting up off the couch. When Kerry realized, he was already suspended in the air with his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

\- I think we better go to a more spacious place.

Kerry smiles and holds up his legs tightly around V's body as he is taken to the bed. Anxious for the moment, he kissed and nibbled every inch of V's neck, as a form of provocation. The mercenary's groans as a protest made the uncomfortable volume in his pants pulsing more and more.

Reaching the bed, V throws the older man in a way that has a wide view of him. Then he directs his hand into Kerry's leather pants, smoothing out the voluminously striking area.

Kerry squirms slightly as he bites his lips looking into the mercenary's eyes. One of his hands stroked the shaved hair on V's right temple, while the other skirted his own cybernetic neck. Without taking too longo, V unbuttoned Kerry's glued pants and removed them, leaving him with only his thong on.

\- I know it's not the first time I see you like this, but you look very sexy.

V raises his face toward the thong and lightly bites Kerry's volume, making the older man wince. Seeing Kerry so fragile like that made V more and more excited.

\- Fuck, V!

V lowers the garment, where reveals the older man's penis, which was traces of pre-cum. Kerry then watched the mercenary admiring what lay ahead of him, and when he least expected it, his mouth was already sucking on his penis.

\- Oh my fucking god...

V went down as far as he could and climbed at high speed, pumping countless times, making Kerry roll his eyes in pleasure. Usually it was him who did this type of act on his ex-boyfriends - since many of them refused to do the same - but this time he was the one who is being satisfied. V's hands stroked Kerry's body completely while he performed the action.

Kerry's moans were echoing so loudly in the room that he swore they could hear from outside the mansion. After a few minutes, the older man spoke up.

\- Shit, Vince. I think I will come ..

Like magic words, V started to pump faster than before, feeling the hot spray inside his throat. Kerry's hips were pushing dramatically as he came in V's mouth, which followed the movement. And then a few seconds later, only a “plop” was heard. V had removed his mouth from Kerry's Penis, which was now breathing heavily, along with a gasping sound. He had swallowed everything without even complaining.

\- Am I doing fine, Ker?

Kerry looks at V in a daze. With each word he uttered, she struggled out.

\- Baby ... Where did you ... learn that? That ... It was incredible.

And then V smiles happily with Kerry's answer. He gently smoothes the golden cybernetics on the rockerboy's face.

\- I'm glad you liked it.

Kerry pulls V towards him, making the mercenary fall into the space beside him in the bed.

\- Ker? But what - Quickly V is interrupted.

\- You are doing all the work for yourself. Let the professionals work too.

Kerry rides on top of V, who quickly realizes that the mercenary was still wearing his pants.

\- Tsk, Tsk. Are you still with this? I should have taken this off long time ago!

V smiles mischievously as Kerry starts removing his pants. As soon as he completely removes it, the volume in his boxer surprises the rockerboy who let drops his chin.

\- What a big surprise we have here - Kerry says as he analyzes the place perfectly. He then grabs the edges of the underwear and slides it quickly, showing the huge gift that V kept there.

Kerry didn't really expect the size to be as exuberant as he was witnessing - and they weren't even implants. V was completely erect and ready to be ridden, but Kerry didn't had sex in a long time, especially with something of that size.

\- Ker? Are you all right? - V asked as he realized that Kerry was rambling while looking at his dick. The rockerboy looks at V and decides to reply.

\- It's perfectly fine! But only - he pauses - Wow, V. I didn't think you had something so big between your legs.

\- And is that a problem for you? - V says sarcastically while raising an eyebrow. Then he begins to rub his dick slowly between the cheeks of Kerry's ass.

\- Ha! You really like to tease - Kerry instinctively moves at the same rhythm as V.

\- If you can't do it, no problem. We can try another-

\- No! - Kerry raises his voice - I've been waiting for that day for a long time, and it's not like I'm a virgin.

He bends over and picks up a bottle of lubricant.

\- I just need to prepare myself. Do you want to help me? - He shakes the bottle provocatively in V's direction, who sits down and grabs the bands of Kerry's ass tightly.

\- Fuck!

V takes some lubricant with his two fingers and slowly inserts it into Kerry's hole, which responds only with a satisfied moan. And then he started to make a growing movement within the place.

Perhaps it is due to the lack of practice that he used to have in the past, but Kerry was driving crazy with just the touch of V's fingers. As the rockerboy pushed himself into the fingers, the mercenary inserted one more.

\- Fuck! fuck!

V seemed to have found the right spot, where he made Kerry moan louder and shudder at the penetrated fingers. The rockerboy visibly rolled his eyes, while V licked his neck and filled with kisses.

\- V, I can't take it anymore. Fuck me right now!

\- He is sure? You may not be ready enough

\- Now, V!

Kerry moves one of his hands to V's penis, and places it inside his hole that was already wet enough to help him get inside. He struggled in a little, but as soon as he managed to penetrate far enough, Kerry jumped at the highest speed he could reach.

In the meantime, V again lay on the bed, enjoying the view of Kerry rising and falling on his dick. He was so wild, like an animal in heat. Kerry then pulls out one of V's hands and places them on top of his neck implants. The mercenary's hands squeezed the area a little bit, making Kerry to moan even more.

“So Kerry likes that kind of thing? Huh, nothing to be expected from a masochistic bitch. ” V is startled by such a comment, as he had forgotten about Johnny's presence in his head.

"Humpf. You really know how to tame your owner's bestiality.” Johnny appears next to the bed.

"Johnny, don't you even leave me alone when I'm having sex ?!" V looks in Johnny's direction, furious with his presence.

“Actually, I was here the whole time. The difference is that I’m talking to you now just because I’m tired of having sex with my own best friend. ”

“Fuck, don't piss me off for at least 20 minutes. Can you do this?

Suddenly V's face is grabbed by a hand that grips his cheeks tightly, forcing his face to turn towards Kerry.

\- Forget that dickhead and pay attention to me.

V looks surprised. - How do you...?

Without giving him time to speak, Kerry kisses him passionately, biting V's lower lips with such intensity. After losing rhythm while kissing, V quickly chose to do the hard work while Kerry rested, quickly leveraging his hips.

Kerry, not waiting for such a move, jumps from V's lips with a huge groan. The mercenary was stocking at the right spot, making him go crazy.

\- Vince, fuck! I'll- Kerry then spurted his white liquid over V's body, which had not yet reached the climax.

"Just hold a little longer," V said as he increased the speed of his thrust into Kerry's ass, making him squirm more and more because of the area who has become sensitive. It didn't take long for V to reach your own limit, cuming inside Kerry.

They lay down next to each other, panting. Kerry turned toward V, who was looking up at the roof while trying to catch his breath. He places a hand on V's chest, not far from where he was wet with cum.

\- That was fantastic, V.

V intertwined his hands with Kerry's while looking at him passionately.

\- I'm sorry for not letting you talk sooner. I was out of my mind ... Johnny had said some shits on the way to your mansion.

Kerry sighs. - Of course that asshole would say some shits.

V - He pauses while staring into the mercenary's gray eyes - I like you a lot, believe me. I don't want to be with you because of Johnny - maybe at first it was because I didn't know you so much - but now ... You make me feel alive again.

V is surprised by such words from Kerry, who usually fumbled when he wanted to say something important. He then raised his free hand towards Kerry's face, gently stroking the apple of his cheeks.

\- I fucking like you a lot too, Ker.

V moves towards Kerry's lips, forming a soft, passionate kiss. As soon as they split up, the rockerboy dares to speak.

\- You are the only good thing Johnny brought to me - Besides Samurai, of course.

“Ouch. That hurt."

V smiles, embarrassed by such a statement and ignoring Johnny's response. Then he remembers a fact that happened a few minutes ago, and decides to talk about.

\- Tell me: How did you know I was talking with Johnny that time?

\- It is not very difficult to know. You were looking at nothing with an angry face.

V smiles with that description. He was trying to imagine what it would be like to see this in Kerry's vision, that was totally dedicated to him at the time. The rockerboy then decides to interrupt V's thoughts.

\- Your time: Where did you learn those things? I thought you didn't have so much experience.

V looks away from Kerry, thinking about how to answer that.

\- Actually ... This is my first time.

Kerry's eyes widen with a certain response. He didn't want to believe that someone without inexperienced could get so many things right the first time. Kerry then raises his head towards V, to make him look him in the eye, but was unsuccessful.

\- What?! Did I… did I take your virginity? What about the “I have my secrets”?

V then scratches his temple, embarrassed by Kerry's reaction.

\- I've been testing some braindance that Judy lent me and ... I ended up with some of them. After that I started to train a little bit.

\- You've got to be fucking kidding...

V then looks at Kerry with an "I'm super serious" look.

\- I never had so much time for these things, and I also never had an input in my life. I've always dedicated myself to the mercenary life - until I met you.

He continues, embarrassed - I started to leave some spaces between the gigs to be able to visit you and well ... Here we are now.

Kerry, without hesitation, embraces him tightly with a clumsy kiss. As soon as they stop kissing, Kerry stroked V's dark hair lovingly while looking at him passionately. And then he decides to play.

\- Well, I think you won't need the braindance anymore, since you have me now.

V's eyes sparkled as he looked at Kerry's, while a naughty smile appears on his face.

\- I would love to receive some lessons from you.

And then they stayed in bed talking for hours.


End file.
